Current methods of reconfiguring data networks often include sending the configuration updates over an out-of-band network. However, an out-of-band network increases both capital expenditures (CAPEX) such as expenditures incurred when a business spends money either to buy fixed assets or to add to the value of an existing fixed asset with a useful life extending beyond the taxable year, and operating expenditure (OPEX), the cost of developing or providing non-consumable parts for the product or system. Reconfiguration without an out-of-band network may be particularly desirable in a distributed network model, for example, in a Distributed Assured and Dynamic Configuration (DADC) model.